Episode Four: Falling Emeralds!
Setting: The battles between Aiden and Jessica seem to be getting more heated as their Pokémon supply starts to dwindle down to their final few Pokémon. Eventually, their final two Pokémon will battle and decide the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world. Only one can win, so, who will it be? .'' Jessica: "I won't go easy. Not one bit, you know that." Aiden: "I'd expect nothing less from you. I've wanted a real battle since I heard that you'd be entering this tournament. I fought as hard as I could so I could be the one to battle you. We promised to battle again and give it everything that we had. Now is the best chance to do just that." Jessica: "You're right. So, don't go easy on me or feel bad for me if I lose, okay?" Aiden: "I won't. Do the same for me, kay?" Jessica: "Sure thing. Sylveon, attack with Iron Tail!" Aiden: "Use Focus Blast again!" ''. Referee: "Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" Aiden: *Returns Excadrill and brings Aggron out* Jessica: *Returns Sylveon and brings Blastoise out* Referee: "Match begin!" Aiden: "I've been waiting to even out the number of legendary Pokémon for awhile now! Aggron, Hyper Beam!" Jessica: "It's going to be a harder fight that way! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" .'' Aiden: "The final battle is going to be between our two strongest Pokémon. You already know mine, so I'm anxiously waiting to see yours, Jessica." Jessica: "Don't worry. You'll see mine soon enough." Aiden: "Fair enough. Aggron, Flamethrower!" Jessica: "Water Gun!" ''. Aiden: "Aggron, attack Blastoise with Iron Tail!" .'' Jessica: "Hydro Pump again!" ''. Aiden: "Aggron, Hyper Beam one more time!" .'' Aiden: "Nice work, Aggron." Jessica: "Guess you beat me on that one. Alright, I see that you're not going to be easy. Let's try a new style of battling that I learned while traveling." ''*Returns Blastoise and calls out Altaria to battle now* "But that's not all I'm doing." *Exchanges the stones and touches the new one, Mega Evolving Altaria and increasing its strength and power* Aiden: "Hm, Impressive. Guess Mega Evolving was something that you've learned how to use very well. In that case, I'll meet you there too." *Changes the stones and Mega Evolves Aggron* "This is Mega Aggron." Jessica: "Being so big, I thought Aggron looked like a large tank for a minute." Aiden: "Aggron's tough as a tank. Show me what Mega Altaria can do." Jessica: "Gladly. Altaria, use Gust!" .'' Jessica: "Aggron didn't even move." Aiden: "Heavy as a tank too. Aggron, Flamethrower!" Jessica: "Dodge and use Hidden Power!" ''. Aiden: "You're really making my Aggron angry. I don't think he likes that." Jessica: "Guess it has a short temper. Altaria, use Hidden power!" .'' Aiden: "Told you. Aggron doesn't like it. Aggron, use Rock Smash!" ''. Jessica: "Aiden. How long have we been friends?" Aiden: "Since I can remember. Why do you ask?" Jessica: "You've definitely changed since the last time that I saw you. I'm very happy to be having this battle with you and only you. Having it with someone else just wouldn't mean as much to me as this battle does. I actually feel excited to battle. Really excited. Thank you for that." Aiden: "You're welcome. You've always given me a reason to better myself, so, I have you to thank for getting me to where I am now. Without you, I would never have made it this far. I want you to know that I will always be there for you, Jessica. Always." Jessica: "Thank you..." Aiden: "Anytime. Aggron, Hyper Beam!" .'' Jessica: "Altaria, use Protect!" ''. Jessica: "Like I said, I won't make this battle easy on you. Altaira, use Dragon Rush!" .'' Aiden: "Aggron!" Referee: "This round goes to Altaria!" Jessica: "Hey, Aiden, what's say we make this match a little more interesting?" Aiden: "I'm listening..." Jessica: "How about we go two on two now? Up for it?" Aiden: "Two on two, huh? Fine by me." ''*Grabs two Pokeballs and throws them out* ''"Go, Flygon, Greninja!" Jessica: "I knew you couldn't resist it." ''*Throws a second Pokeball out onto the field* ''"Go, Entei!" Referee: "If both sides are ready, then let the match begin!" Aiden: "Greninja, use Water Pulse on Entei! Flygon, attack Altaria with Dragon Tail!" ''. Jessica: "Altaria, use Dragon Rush on Flygon! Entei, Flamethrower on Greninja!" Aiden: "Greninja, Water Shuriken on Altaria; Flygon, use Flamethrower and block Entei's Flamethrower!" .'' Aiden: "Flygon, use Flamethrower on Altaria, and Greninja use Water Pulse on Altaria too!" ''. Jessica: "Nice work protecting Altaria, Entei. Use Fire Pledge!" .'' Aiden: "Run through it and attack with everything you've got." ''. Aiden: "Turning the field into your own advantage, huh? Impressive. You're not the only one that can do that, though." .'' Aiden: "My Pokemon won't let each other down. They have trust in their hearts! Flygon, Dragon Pulse!" ''. Aiden: "Greninja, use Water Pulse on the lava and don't stop until I say! Flygon, protect Greninja with Dragon Tail!" Jessica: "I don't know what you're planning to do, but I won't let you continue! Entei, attack with Fire Fang and Altaria attack with Steel Wing!" .'' Jessica: "Your Flygon won't be able to defend Greninja forever! Keep using Fire Fang and Steel Wing!" Aiden: "We'll see about that!" ''. Jessica: "Your plan was to make steam appear?" Aiden: "Yep. Flygon, fly into the air and use Gust to drag the steam with you!" .'' Aiden: "Now bring it back down!" ''. Jessica: "So that was your plan. To cool the lava floor off so you could gain the support back from solid ground. Impressive plan." Aiden: "Thanks. Using the field to your advantage threw me off for a minute, though. Great work on that. Now then, back to beating you. Flygon, Flamethrower on Entei and Greninja attack Altaria with Water Shuriken!" .'' Referee: "Both Greninja and Altaria are unable to battle!" Aiden: ''*Returns Greninja* ''"You were amazing. Thank you for protecting Flygon like that. I know that Flygon really appreciates it." Jessica: ''*Returns Altaria* ''"You were wonderful in that battle. Take a rest for awhile, okay?" Aiden: "Flygon, let's show that Greninja didn't sacrifice itself for nothing!" Flygon: ''*Nods at Aiden* Jessica: "Entei, finish Flygon off with Flamethrower!" Aiden: "Dodge it!" .'' Aiden: "Flygon!" ''. Aiden: Flygon beating Entei with its speed isn't going to be an easy match. If I want to beat Entei, I'll have to make Flygon faster that it. Jessica: It'll be easy to bring Flygon down. Flygon's already damaged and can barely keep itself in the air for much longer. Just keep the pressure on them. ''"Entei, Fire Fang!" ''. Aiden: "Flygon, use Double Team!" .'' Aiden: "Flygon, use Dragon Tail with everything that you have left!" ''. Referee: "Entei is unable to battle! Flygon and Greninja win this round!" Aiden: "Way to go, Flygon!" Jessica: *Returns both Altaria and Entei and throws two new Pokeballs out* ''"Deoxys, Palkia, come on out!" Aiden: "Palkia: The Master of Time?!" Jessica: "That's right." Aiden: "Flygon, you should return for now." Flygon: ''*Shakes its head* Aiden: "Flygon, there's no way that you can possibly beat both Deoxys and Palkia. Even if I brought out another legendary to help you. You'd just end up getting hurt." Flygon: *Shakes its head again and readies to fight* Aiden: "Guess I can't keep you from fighting if you want to. Alright then. Flygon, attack Palkia with Dragon Tail!" .'' Aiden: "Rayquaza? But, I didn't call you out. How did you...?" ''. Aiden: "Rayquaza. You used Hyper Beam..." .'' Jessica: "Deoxys, block Rayquaza and Palkia, finish Flygon off with Mega Punch!" ''. Aiden: "Flygon, get out of there!" .'' Aiden: "Flygon, hurry!" ''. Aiden: I've never seen Rayquaza look so angry before. Is it protecting Flygon because they are close friends? Rayquaza... .'' Aiden: "Rayquaza!" ''. Aiden: "Flygon!" .'' Referee: "Flygon can no longer continue battling!" Aiden: ''*Returns Flygon and holds its Pokeball firmly in his hands* ''"You did great out there. You held strong and protected Rayquaza, just like with Greninja. You truly are an amazing partner to have. Please rest for as long as you'd like." ''*Throws a new Pokeball out onto the field* ''"Go, Suicune!" Referee: "Match begin!" Aiden: "Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Suicune, Ice Beam!" ''. Jessica: "Brace for it!" .'' Jessica: "Deoxys, use Psychic and Palkia use Earth Power!" ''. Aiden: "We won't give up that easily. We'll be the last one standing, no matter what! Rayquaza, Flamethrower! Suicune, Water Pulse!" .'' Jessica: "You'll have to battle harder then if you want to beat me! Deoxys, Psybeam! Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" ''. Aiden: "Got it!" Jessica: "Deoxys, break out and attack with Shadow Ball!" .'' Aiden: "No more playing around. Suicune, Water Pulse! Rayquaza, Hyper Beam!" Jessica: "I agree. Deoxys, Shadow Ball! Palkia, Dragon Pulse!" ''. TO BE CONTINUED...